


The Vampyre's Whore

by SabinaMaria



Series: The Vampire's Whore [1]
Category: Chris Pohl - Fandom, Vampires - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bisexuality, Bloodplay, Dark Fantasy, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Homosexuality, Multi, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Violence, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabinaMaria/pseuds/SabinaMaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His warm lips press against my ear as he slowly breathes into me,  “Owned.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Owned

**Author's Note:**

> A short introductory scene inspired by the song The Bitch I Love To Hate by Faderhead feat. Chris Pohl.

2 am. Dark cavernous club. Filled to capacity with the living...& others. Slashing strobes. Pounding music I can feel inside me. Warm, wet bodies pressed around me. Dancing, undulating, grinding, begging, offering. A large, cold masculine hand slowly closes around my throat from behind. Firm, controlled hold. I keep dancing. Music pounding. Driving. Unrelenting. Beads of sweat run down my back. He presses tight to my back. I can feel all of him, every inch. His long fingers lightly drum my throat to the beat of the music. I keep dancing. Everyone around me oblivious. All bodies dancing, undulating, begging, offering, grinding against me. Music pounding. Driving. I feel him lean down to me as his other arm snakes around my body...tight. I stop dancing. The bodies around me keep moving. He tilts my head carefully up & to the side. I can’t dance. His warm lips press against my ear as he slowly breathes into me, “Owned.” His fangs penetrate me. Pounding, driving, relentless. My body submits. My soul starts dancing.

[](http://s292.photobucket.com/user/SabinaMaria9/media/Chris%20Pohl%20CPDD%20821_zpsgb39dazf.jpg.html)


	2. The Cobra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes locked to mine, holding my gaze the way a cobra holds the gaze of its prey...before devouring it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was inspired by the song Opium Den by George S. Clinton (not the "Atomic Dog" George Clinton, lol... )

11:25 pm. “You’re late.” His words low & soft. And unspoken. But I heard them clearly in my head. I still hadn’t gotten used to that strange ability some of them had. It always unnerved me, frightened me. He frightened me. And yet… I am here. Again. And I am late. A few cold droplets of rain slid down my temple. I felt him move through my mind. As I stood there before him like a guilty student late for the exam, he roamed freely through my thoughts. Checking. Suggesting. Tasting. I could feel him in there. In my head. He was sitting before me comfortably in the elegant lobby on one of the hotels large soft couches. His eyes locked to mine, holding my gaze the way a cobra holds the gaze of its prey...before devouring it. I couldn’t look away, couldn’t see anything but him. Didn’t want to see anything but him. And he knew it. Reveled in it. Loved it. I was going to be devoured by the cobra. Again. And yet… I am here. Again. And I am late.

[](http://s292.photobucket.com/user/SabinaMaria9/media/Chris%20Pohl%2018_zpsjfhi4gc1.png.html)


	3. Drive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He drove with silent confidence & control. I could feel the engine come to life under his command. Gears shifting. 75. 80. 90. The lights outside rushing by. 95. 100. 105. I began to sit up straight. 110. 115. My breathing quickened & I looked at him. He sat back deep into the seat, relaxed, eyes locked to the dark highway. 120. 125. 130. His right arm snaked around my waist & with one quick smooth motion, somehow avoiding the shifter, he pulled me in front of him & sat me down between his legs. 135.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was inspired by the song My Immortal by Gregorian.

4 am. He held the passenger door open. I looked up at him. He was silent. His eyes bore into mine. The slightest tilt of his head, the barest glint of a fang released my gaze from his. I caught my breath. Had I stopped breathing? My eyes were drawn to the black interior of his car. The only light in that dark cavern was a soft red glow emitted by the dash. It pulsed slowly. Steadily. Insistently. It whispered for me… No, not whispered. It breathed for me to enter. I felt myself lean in ever so slightly. I hesitated. I stopped. Suddenly, his warm lips were a hairs breath from my ear. His voice low, soft, “Step in.” I turned my face to look at him & found him standing upright in the same position, the slightest smile teasing his mouth. I looked back into that interior of night...& slipped in. The silkiest, softest leather I had ever felt cradled me. It’s smooth black skin caressing the sides of my arms & the back of my bare legs. He gently shut my door with a soft whoosh. I looked around the quiet dark cabin. Everything seemed matte black, except for the soft pulse of the crimson dash. And the small silver skull shifter knob. I don’t know why, but that made me smile. His door opened & he slid in easily. Silently. He started the engine & it purred deep for him. I felt that low powerful throb come up from the floor & slither through the luxe seat. His gaze rested on that crimson hell-dash. His long fingers gently stroking the skull shifter. I pulled the seatbelt down & heard that secure little “click” as it locked into place. I saw him smile, exposing those razor sharp canines, but he kept his hypnotic eyes on the hell-dash. “Click.” My seatbelt slid off of me & retracted back into its hiding place. He’d undone my belt. He looked at me, still smiling that soft wolf smile. His large palm enveloped the silver skull & he eased his dark beauty into drive. His eyes lifted to the road & we drove off into the velvety remains of the night. I didn’t know what type of car it was. The only thing I knew was that she was low, sleek and black. And she loved performing for him. I nestled back into the butter soft, black leather quietly watching the night fly by. He guided his ebony lady onto the highway & began to open her up. He drove with silent confidence & control. I could feel the engine come to life under his command. Gears shifting. 75. 80. 90. The lights outside rushing by. 95. 100. 105. I began to sit up straight. 110. 115. My breathing quickened & I looked at him. He sat back deep into the seat, relaxed, eyes locked to the dark highway. 120. 125. 130. His right arm snaked around my waist & with one quick smooth motion, somehow avoiding the shifter, he pulled me in front of him & sat me down between his legs. 135. He placed my left hand on the wheel & guided my right to the silver skull. I drew back against him, my voice full of fear, “What are you doing?” 140. 145. His voice somewhere above my head, low & controlled, “Drive me.” My feet sought the brakes but I couldn’t even reach the pedals. I felt his trousers rub against my legs as his foot demanded more from his mechanical mistress. 150. 155. He placed my right hand also on the wheel. His left hand covered both of my hands as he controlled the car. 160. The audio system flooded the cabin with music. 165. My eyes wide with exhilaration. His right hand began to roam all over my body. 170. I couldn’t think. I couldn’t breathe. 175. 180. My eyes slowly closed and I disappeared into him. I simply became the most beautiful nothing.

[](http://s292.photobucket.com/user/SabinaMaria9/media/9e3c47ac-2c9c-42b8-8cdc-c4719ff1bd82_zps9tntgwl7.png.html)


	4. The Motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He closed his eyes & slowly ran his face up & down the side of her neck, breathing her into him. His tongue snaked out & he glided it up her throat to her jaw. Her eyes remained glassy & unresponsive. His breathing intensified as he pulled his face back. He looked at me & his eyes burned into mine. He slowly opened his mouth, his elongated fangs razor sharp, the dim lighting in the room still able to flash off his canines. He held my gaze until the moment before he sank his teeth into her throat, & then he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was inspired by the song The Host Of Seraphim by Dead Can Dance.

Midnight. M...O...T...E… M...O...T...E… M...O...T...E… How long ago had the “L” burned itself out? Big, bright, lime green letters M...O...T...E… Then one collective unified flash MOTE. One breath. Two breaths. M...O...T...E… once again. Mote, noun, a small particle or speck, especially of dust. I looked around the dark, half deserted parking lot. There was an empty, seemingly endless black field across the street to my right. To my left was a large, rambling vacant lot abundant with dry weeds almost as tall as me. Behind me on the other side of the quiet street sat a large dilapidated apartment complex with several windows boarded up. I could hear a baby crying somewhere off in that uninviting residence, then a door slamming shut. I did not hear the baby crying anymore. That entire complex was dimly lit. I looked back in front of me at the two story, run down motel. Everything around here was dimly lit. Except for that insistent green flashing sign. M...O...T...E… Mote, noun, a small particle or speck, especially of dust. Yes... 

“Come.” I jumped as the hypnotic silence was broken. His voice was not loud, only the low soft tone I was accustomed to. I let out an audible breath & looked up at him standing before me. His expression a mix of soft amusement at startling me & that familiar gentle smile. He held his hand out to me as his bright eyes held my gaze. I slipped my palm into his, & as his long fingers enveloped my hand I began to feel at peace again. I was safe again. Without breaking eye contact he slowly pulled me close to him. He looked down at me & I could sense him, no...feel him move through my thoughts. In an instant he knew everything I was thinking & feeling at that moment. “I’m here to say goodbye to a friend of mine," again, his voice so beautifully low & soft to my ears. I nodded slowly. I don’t know why, but I wanted to watch his mouth, to watch him speak his words to me, but without him releasing my gaze I could only look up into his piercing blue eyes. “I want you with me when I release her.” I nodded slowly again. He blinked & a small, almost imperceptible smile lifted one corner of his soft mouth. “Release her?” My voice sounded small & far away. I knew he heard me but his expression didn’t change & he remained silent. He turned & we slowly walked across the wet asphalt of the dark parking lot. He held my hand securely in his, keeping me close to his side. “Release her.” My mind said the words slowly, “Release. Her.” “Yes,” his quiet voice materialized in my thoughts & for some reason I immediately felt guilty. I looked up at him as if I’d just been caught with my hand in the cookie jar. He glanced down at me with a soft forgiving smile, “Don’t feel guilty.” His voice tender & reassuring as he spoke. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze & I couldn’t help but return his kind smile. 

We walked up to room 209. He didn’t knock but instead turned the doorknob & carefully pushed the pale pink door open. A stale odor of cigarette smoke, sickly sweet air freshener & something metallic & “chemically” wafted out of the small dimly lit room. He led me inside & quietly shut the door. That’s when I saw her. A small, thin female, maybe 18 years old? Her loose jeans looked worn & dirty around the ankles. Her pink t-shirt had a small tear on one side & a faded Care Bear image on the front. She lay on her back in the unmade bed, her long brown hair spilled all about her head. She was pale, her breathing was shallow & she blinked her glassy hollow eyes slowly up at the cracked ceiling. I couldn’t take my eyes off her. I saw the infected track marks running up & down both of her thin arms. A syringe filled with a pinkish liquid lay limply in her right hand. A small photograph rested in her left hand. I moved towards her & hadn’t even realized he’d released my hand. I sat on the edge of the bed & craned my neck to look at the picture. It was a young boy 3 or 4 years old. I looked at her small face again. Did she even know we were here?

He sat down carefully next to her & smiled softly at her. He brushed her hair gently off her face with his hand. I couldn’t take my eyes from him, not because he held my gaze, which he didn’t, but because I’d never seen him like this. “You’ll be with your little boy very soon. No more pain. No more suffering. Only peace.” His voice calming, soothing, reassuring & so very loving. He brushed his fingers across her cheek. Without moving his head, his eyes flashed to mine, & in that same soft, loving tone he told me to hold her other hand, the one holding the picture. I moved slowly, as if in a dream, but did as he instructed. I held her small warm hand in mine, the photograph between our palms. “I will show you. Do not be afraid.” The same reassuring tone moving through me. He slipped one of his arms under her upper back & lifted her up a bit. His other hand turned her head away from him & towards me. Our eyes met but I knew she didn’t see me. I looked back at him. He closed his eyes & slowly ran his face up & down the side of her neck, breathing her into him. His tongue snaked out & he glided it up her throat to her jaw. Her eyes remained glassy & unresponsive. His breathing intensified as he pulled his face back. He looked at me & his eyes burned into mine. He slowly opened his mouth, his elongated fangs razor sharp, the dim lighting in the room still able to flash off his canines. He held my gaze until the moment before he sank his teeth into her throat, & then he closed his eyes. Suddenly images began to rapidly fire through my mind. I gripped her hand tightly & noticed she held onto my hand, too. She was young. There was a tall, skinny boy. She was in love. There were drugs. Drugs from him. They ran away. She was pregnant. That little boy in the picture. The baby was sick. She could have him back if she got well. Trying. Trying. Trying. The skinny boy she loved. He is gone. She is better. Relapse. Relapse. Not fast enough. Adoption finalized. New family. Family friend is drinking. Boy is crying. Family friend can’t stop the crying. Can’t stop the crying. Can’t stop the crying. One strike. The crying stops. The crying...stops. Her heart is broken. Not enough drugs to kill the pain. One fatal dose away from peace. I gasp & all of a sudden I can see her again lying before me. Her face is relaxed. Her grip relaxes. Her eyes watch me for a moment then focus out as her hand falls from mine. I see him slowly draw back from her throat. His eyes closed, a look of ecstasy on his face as small trickles of red roll down his chin from his blood stained lips. I’m frozen as I look at him. His breathing deep & heavy. His eyes slowly open, his red tongue slides out & licks his lips as he lifts his head to turn & look at me. His eyes seem to glow eerily from within. His expression animalistic & unfamiliar to me. 

[](http://s292.photobucket.com/user/SabinaMaria9/media/51e6cf6a-f654-4e61-92fa-68d4f5cb43ea_zpsjftuxzoh.jpg.html)

Fear hits me at my core. Fear of what just happened here. Fear of the dead girl lying next to me. But mostly fear of him. This is no man. This is… This is a...thing. A dead thing. A dead thing that feeds on people. Fright consumed me as I leapt from the bed. I ran out the door & down the motel stairs as fast as I could. As I got to the bottom step I fell. I took off the high heels I had on. We had just returned from a wonderful art exhibit & he was taking me to a late night restaurant so I could get a bite to eat. He said he had one stop to make first. One stop to make. Oh, God… I dropped the shoes & began to run through the wet, dark parking lot. I had no idea where I was going. The area was unfamiliar to me, but all I wanted was to get away from him. What was wrong with me? What was I doing? What was I doing with him? Broken glass & other unknown sharp bits of debris cut into the soles of my feet as I ran across the lot but I couldn’t feel it. There were lights across from the corner. A 24-hour mini-mart. I headed towards the deserted street. My mind reeling. Tears streaming down my face. Vampyres don’t exist. If Vampyres don’t exist then he’s not a Vampyre. He’s a… He’s a creature. A thing. A demon. Something evil. Something unclean. Unholy. Just like in all the horror movies I’ve seen & thought that I was smarter than. Don’t go in there! Don’t open that door! Don’t invite the monster in! 

I ran into him hard. Hard enough to bounce off of him but his large, strong hand was already on my back to catch the bounce back. He held me tightly to him & I instinctively screamed out of surprise. His other hand gently stroked the hair away from my face, “Shhhhh…” His voice that familiar low soft tone, “Shhhhh…” I drew back from him but only saw the handsome face I had come to know, not the unfamiliar animalistic one back at the motel. His expression gentle, that soft smile at the corner of his mouth. There was no blood anywhere on him, not his face or clothes, not even the faintest scent of blood around him. My eyes searched his. I could feel him calm my mind. My fears began to subside & I began to cry, to weep. Not for me, but for her, for her son, for them both. He picked me up & cradled me in his arms. He took no more than a few steps before setting me carefully down in the passenger seat of his car. But how? The car was parked way over on the other side of the… How did he know to bring the car here? To this spot? How had he appeared suddenly before me out of nowhere? My mind & my body were exhausted. No more questions for now. Except one. As he shut his door & turned the ignition I looked over at him, my head resting back against the seat, my eyes so tired, “What are you?” My voice was small again. He looked out the windshield silently then turned to me. His face was kind, his eyes tender, his voice so beautifully familiar, yes...low & soft, “Your everything. Your eternity.” My eyes were so heavy, so difficult to keep open. As my eyes closed for a moment, I felt his warm lips brush against mine as he ever so softly breathed against me, “Your everything. Your eternity.” My everything. My eternity. He eased the car out of the bleak parking lot & onto the rain slicked road. I felt myself drifting to sleep. My heavy eyelids blinking slowly once, twice more as I saw it one last time. M...O...T...E… M...O...T...E… M...O...T...E… MOTE… Yes… Mote, noun, a small particle or speck, especially of dust.


	5. "Family" Is A Four Letter Word (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned in his seat to face me & I caught my breath. His eyes. The irises were a very light, unnatural icy blue color that seemed to glow in the darkness. He blinked slowly. “Your eyes… ", was all I could manage to squeak out. He gave a small nod, his voice low, “It’s because I’m so close...so physically close, to all the others in there.” I shook my head slowly, not quite understanding what he meant & looked out the passenger side window at the large, foreboding mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was inspired by the song Cantara by Dead Can Dance.  
> This Chapter's Chris pic courtesy of groffiction - Thank You.

10 pm. The foreboding Gothic mansion slowly emerged from the tall, dark trees as he gently eased the car up the long, winding, gravel driveway. Looking out the windows all I could see in the inky darkness were those scary looking massive trees on either side of us & the large ominous structure looming gradually up before us. My mind became eerily still as we pulled up to the front of the house. House? Was it even a house? No, it was a mansion. Is a mansion considered a house? It looked more like a… Like a… “Mausoleum.” I jumped. He let out a soft chuckle. I sighed & turned to look at him. He sat quite relaxed in the drivers seat, his left wrist resting lazily on the steering wheel, his right hand resting on the small, silver skull shifter knob. His handsome face the picture of serenity as he looked back at me. His hypnotic blue eyes looking directly into my eyes but not holding my gaze this time. A small smile turning up one corner of his mouth. “Sorry.” His voice low & gentle. I couldn’t help but return the smile, “Will I ever get used to that?”, I asked softly. He slowly reached towards me with his right hand & with his long fingers carefully moved a few wisps of hair off of my cheek & placed them behind my ear, ever so softly grazing the skin on the side of my neck with the tips of his sharp nails. It tickled a little & sent a pleasant shiver up my spine. He withdrew his hand, his silver bracelets clinking faintly & that small, little boy smile teasing the corner of his mouth again, “No,” He replied. I scanned his face for just a moment as we both fell silent again. It was a strange, comfortable silence that I’d never experienced with anyone else before. The impish smile stayed on his lips as he turned his attention back to the driveway. I noticed several cars had been parked on either side of the gravel driveway. All luxury models, Mercedes, Porsche, Bentley, Maserati, Lamborghini, Koenigsegg, Ferrari, Bugatti, etc… All black. Every single car parked here was black. He carefully eased his own luxury car into an available space. His black luxury car. 

He turned off the headlights & the ignition. The heavy darkness of the moonless night flooded into the interior of the matte black cabin. For a few moments I couldn’t see him at all, & then as my eyes adjusted to the night, I could make out his silhouette. He sat perfectly still, perfectly silent, like a statue, staring out the windshield, it was eerie. Was he even breathing? He turned in his seat to face me & I caught my breath. His eyes. The irises were a very light, unnatural icy blue color that seemed to glow in the darkness. He blinked slowly. “Your eyes… ", was all I could manage to squeak out. He gave a small nod, his voice low, “It’s because I’m so close...so physically close, to all the others in there.” I shook my head slowly, not quite understanding what he meant & looked out the passenger side window at the large, foreboding mansion. I turned my questioning face back to him. He continued in that same low, gentle tone, “When some vampyres are in close proximity to a large group of other vampyres, Family or not, our natural, physical defenses become heightened & it can cause our eye color to change a bit...to “shift”, if you will. It doesn’t happen to all of us, just some, like myself. Even though we are all immortals, we each have our own unique abilities, talents & gifts. And this is one of mine.” He blinked his eyes rapidly at me & I let out a soft laugh. He chuckled quietly back at me. I couldn’t help but smile at him in the darkness of his car. 

[](http://s292.photobucket.com/user/SabinaMaria9/media/Chris%20Pohl%20Heather%201129_zpsrvfepy09.jpg.html)

I did have feelings for him but was still trying to sort out exactly what they were. First of all, he was a vampyre. A vam...pyre. An actual real vampyre. My head still spun every time I thought about it. I still couldn’t really believe it. But there he sat before me. We had met… Well, actually, he met me… No, that wasn’t right either. I was at a large downtown club with my friends one Saturday night a few months ago. The club was holding its monthly Goth Weekend, their busiest, most crowded weekend of the month. The place was absolutely packed with every type of sub-culture enthusiast you could imagine. Goths of all types, Fetishists of every flavor, BDSM players, Lycans, Vampyres, Day Walkers, Shape Shifters, Dark Angels, Demons… It was wild. My friends & I were dancing & before I knew it I had gotten separated from them. The club was huge, dark & cavernous & it was just a sea of people...a sea of writhing dancing bodies pressed all around me & me dancing right along with them. The music was absolutely pounding & hypnotic. And that’s when he...touched me. Yes, that’s how we “met”. I was dancing, my eyes more closed than open, & suddenly a large male hand came around from behind me & closed firmly around my throat, not squeezing, just holding. And I just kept dancing with the oblivious crowd. He wasn’t moving. He just stood still behind me, lightly drumming his long fingers against my neck with the beat of the music. And I just kept...dancing. He took a step forward & pressed himself tightly against me. I could feel him, all of him, every inch of him. He leaned over me & slowly wrapped his left arm around my waist like a python. He pulled me back even tighter against him & held me still. Everyone around us still writhing & dancing, ignoring us, the music still pounding, demanding. I suddenly felt his warm lips against my left ear & he didn’t speak so much as breathe, “Owned.” I then felt his sharp fangs penetrate the side of my neck. I remember it hurt. I remember him taking two long pulls of blood from me with his warm mouth. The next thing I remember I was in his car parked in front of my apartment complex. He got out, came around to the passenger side & carefully picked me up from the passenger seat, cradling me in his arms. He held me close against his chest & silently carried me up to my front door. I don’t know how he got into my apartment but he carried me to my bedroom & gently laid me down on my bed. I remember being so sleepy as I looked up at him & I wasn’t afraid. He sat next to me on the bed & brushed his fingers lightly against my cheek, “It’s time to sleep.” That was the low, soft voice I had since become so accustomed to, “You won’t understand this now, but I have marked you as mine. Do not fear. I have not turned you. You are not like me. You are still every bit as human & mortal as you were before I marked you. I will return to you in a few nights & we will talk.” All I could do was watch his handsome face, I couldn’t respond. I was so terribly sleepy. He tenderly ran his fingers once more across my cheek & then stood up, “Sleep,” he whispered. I tried to nod but was already falling asleep. I never saw him leave. He did return a few nights later & has been coming to me ever since, slowly revealing more of himself, his life & my destiny in his life to me. And now here I sit, in the night, before this ominous mansion...with my vampyre.


	6. "Family" Is A Four Letter Word (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My voice was quiet as I spoke, “Donors are humans who allow vampyres to feed from them but they don’t want to be turned. Donors also don’t engage sexually with vampyres.” A gentle smile crossed his lips & his voice was low & soft, the tone that was so comfortingly familiar to me, “Very good.” I let out a little laugh & saw his smile widen, “Groupies are Donors who do engage sexually with vampyres but they still don’t want to be turned.” He let out a little chuckle, “Excellent.” I laughed quietly again & continued, “Junkies are Groupies who desperately want to be turned at any price.” He tilted his head a bit to the side, closed his eyes & gave me one small nod. He opened his bright icy blue eyes & smiled warmly, “Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song Horizon Born by Faderhead.  
> This chapter's Chris pic courtesy of groffiction - Thank You.

10:30 pm. “It’s time to go in.” His voice was low & quiet...but something was different. The usual soft, gentle quality was missing. There was a seriousness to his tone that brought me out of my reverie, more than the actual words he spoke. I blinked a few times to clear my mind & unfastened my seatbelt. For some reason that little “click” of the belt unlatching sounded tremendously loud inside the dark stillness of his car. “I need to tell you a few things before you meet them.” Again that serious tone. I could feel my back stiffen & I nodded silently, my nerves beginning to tingle uncomfortably. “The majority of the...people in there are vampyres, like me. The rest are fully human, like you. Once a year the Family Elders host, what they call, a Homecoming, similar to what schools & universities do every Autumn.” I nodded, my voice also quiet, “Yes.” He continued, “And we have a football game. Fangs versus humans.” I started to laugh & after a moments pause, so did he. This was the first time I’d actually even heard him laugh, ever. It wasn’t loud laughter but it was noticeably more than the occasional soft chuckle he gave. My nerves settled down & I sighed audibly, “Thank you,” I whispered. Since my eyes were now accustomed to the darkness, I could see his gentle smile. “Forget everything I said after the part about the rest being fully human like you.” I smiled, “So no Homecoming?” “No Homecoming,” he closed his eyes & slowly shook his head. 

He opened his glowing eyes & continued, “If word gets back to the Elders that some of the Family members have acquired new human companions then the Elders issue a mandatory Family gathering & all members are required to attend, except those that are away tending to House business matters. That’s why I’ve brought you here with me. The Elders & the rest of the Family want to meet all the new human companions, of which there are only three this time, including you. It’s done for security reasons.” I listened carefully to his words. “You’re not going to understand a lot of the things that will be going on in there, but that’s ok. Remember, the main reason we’re here tonight is so that the Family can meet you.” I nodded slowly. “They’re going to refer to you as a Pet. That’s how they view the human companions of vampyres that aren’t Donors, Groupies or Junkies.” He paused for a moment then added, “Do you remember what I told you about them?” I gave him a soft smile, “Yes, I remember.” My voice was quiet as I spoke, “Donors are humans who allow vampyres to feed from them but they don’t want to be turned. Donors also don’t engage sexually with vampyres.” A gentle smile crossed his lips & his voice was low & soft, the tone that was so comfortingly familiar to me, “Very good.” I let out a little laugh & saw his smile widen, “Groupies are Donors who do engage sexually with vampyres but they still don’t want to be turned.” He let out a little chuckle, “Excellent.” I laughed quietly again & continued, “Junkies are Groupies who desperately want to be turned at any price.” He tilted his head a bit to the side, closed his eyes & gave me one small nod. He opened his bright icy blue eyes & smiled warmly, “Perfect.” I beamed at him. 

[](http://s292.photobucket.com/user/SabinaMaria9/media/Chris%20Pohl%20Heather%201131_zpsq9qioqlu.jpg.html)

He glanced at the large mansion then looked back at me, “And remember also, with vampyres, everything in our society, from the Fledglings to the Elders & even the Great Elders revolves around Dominance & Submission. The Alphas & the Omegas. Everything. It’s how we keep order & stability in our world. It’s how it’s always been.” I nodded, “I remember. And all of the humans in your world are always considered Omegas no matter how long they’ve been with a vampyre.” His smile was gentle & I could see a sweet sympathy in his eyes, “Yes. And Pets are considered as Sub-Omegas. Since they’re not Donors, Groupies or Junkies most vampyres don’t see them serving any purpose in our society other than, perhaps, being a novelty or temporary curiosity to a vampyre. An ornament, if you will.” He kept his eyes on me & I sat quiet for a few moments, letting his words sink in. There was a small ache in my heart as I realized for the first time that the feelings I had for him were stronger than I had allowed myself to believe…& that I was a novelty. I gave a weak smile & a nod & my voice sounded small to my ears, “I understand.” His face became more serious but his voice remained gentle, “You are not a novelty to me.” I tilted my head ever so slightly to one side. I felt him move delicately through my mind & it made me smile sweetly. “Yes, you are considered my Pet but you are not a temporary curiosity or an ornament either.” My eyes slowly searched his eyes, “What am I then?” My tone sincere & tender, without accusation or venom. His serious expression softening a bit, “You are my submissive. I am your Dominant. You are my Omega. I am your Alpha. You are the end of my search. I am the beginning of your journey.” His eyes remained on mine. That small ache in my heart melted away & a soothing warmth replaced it. That same warmth expressed on my face, “And am I your Pet?” A small tender smile teased the corner of his mouth, his voice so beautifully low & soft, “Yes. You are my Pet.” If this had been a romantic movie this would be the part where we would have our first sweet kiss. Yes, our first kiss. I’ve never been intimate with him & he’s never even kissed me. A real kiss, not the way he’s occasionally brushed his soft lips against mine. But this was no movie…& it was time to meet his Family. He nodded his head towards the foreboding mansion & gave me a reassuring look, “Let’s go say “hello” to them.” I agreed. He continued, “Open the glove box please & hand me my guns.” My ears heard what he said but my brain didn’t, “Your guns?” The gentle expression that was on his face quickly transformed into a devilish one & the tender smile became a wolfish grin that flashed his white fangs, “Yes.”


End file.
